The Protein Expression Core will draw on the significant strengths of the Wadsworth Center in the areas of molecular genetics and protein biochemistry. The goal of the Protein Production Core will be to facilitate the investigative, developmental, and pilot studies proposed in various themes of this application. The staff of the Core will assist investigators in the translation of their studies to quality controlled standard assays, vaccines or therapeutics. Staff of the Protein Expression Core will work with investigators to develop expression systems for the antigens required for their studies either using commercial vectors or customized expression vectors. The facility will provide a complete protein expression and purification service. The staff of the Protein Production Core will produce highly purified standardized lots of recombinant protein antigens, recombinant proteins or protein fragments, purified antibodies and modified proteins as needed by the investigators for the development of multiplex diagnostic assays and novel vaccines. In the case of vaccine development, the Core will provide proteins with low bacterial component contamination suitable for use in animal studies. The Core is designed to provide both advisory and hands on support to scientists, who need larger amounts of purified recombinant proteins for their investigations. A goal of the Core will be to prepare stable stocks of proteins and expression strains so that in a time of emergency production of these materials will be rapid.